My Only Exception
by kaoruyukishiro
Summary: Ella es brillante, reconocida y desconfiada, parece siempre tener respuesta para todo, pero hay una lección que debe aprender, no se puede luchar contra tu propio corazón...
1. Mi unica excepción

**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES DE RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECEN! PERTENECEN AL GARN WATSUKI-SAMA,**

**Este es un universo alterno,las personalidades estan un poco cambiadas al inicio pero conforme vaya avazando la historia y dependiendo de su aceptación quiero que se transformen en los seres que tanto amamos de esta serie!**

**My Only Exception**

Levantó la mirada al cielo y divisó el claro cielo azul, el día era soleado y tibio, un día hermosa, había pensado al despertar, jamás pensó que en estos momentos, aún con los pájaros cantando y la brisa refrescante pensaría que no podría haber día ó a esconder el rostro entre sus brazos al sentir una nueva ola de llanto aproximarse, no sabía ni cuánto tiempo llevaba así, sentada sobre la hierba bajo un gran sauce, los brazos alrededor de las rodillas, el rostro escondido, gracias a Dios nadie la había visto así, ¿A dónde iría su reputación si alguien se enteraba de su estado?, nunca había soportado lo que le dijeran, sufría mucho por los comentarios de a gente aun cuando intentaba no darle importancia… Maldición, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerlo?

Intento calmarse sin éxito otra vez, no podía reconocerse, hace mucho que había comenzado a comportarse como alguien completamente ajeno a ella, ¿dónde estaba esa mujer de imagen fuerte y disciplinada que tanto le había costado crear?¿Dónde estaban todos sus preceptos y sus fundamentos? Nada lograba sacarla del abismo en el que ella misma se había metido, lo sabía, lo admitía había sido un completo error, una mancha en su currículo impecable, un desliz en su moral inquebrantable…

No podía apartar de su mente la imagen del hombre que cálida y penetrante mirada, de sonrisa enloquecedora, de inconfundible seductor, Kenshin Himura había acabado con todos su pretextos, con sus reglas y sus prejuicios. La joven de ojos azul mar soltó un largo suspiro entre sus sollozos y se levantó controlando como siempre su silencioso llanto, casi nunca lloraba, odiaba llorar y caminó mientras acomodaba su largo cabello suelto y se dirigía sin rumbo a caminar por el amplio parque, a esta hora era raro encontrar gente, normalmente la gente esperaba a que el sol estuviera un poco mas bajo para llevar a sus hijos a jugar, era mas de medio día, el punto mas alto de sol, y en el verano era casi un suicidio salir a esa hora. Kaoru caminaba por entre los árboles, altos, frondosos, mientras recordaba paso a paso todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en que lo conoció…

**Flash Back-**

La noche coronaba el día, uno de los más calurosos ese año, los primeros días de la universidad eran siempre muy aburridos, sobre todo en el primer año cuando todos son nuevos y no se conocen, sobre todo para ella que nunca había sido muy social, varios de sus compañeros de colegio habían elegido la misma carrera y universidad para estudiar, Kaoru los conocía a todos pero con los que nunca había cruzado mas de dos palabras, entre ellos estaba Misao, una joven alegre de ojos verdes que el primer día se había sentado sin problema alguno en el asiento de al lado que Kaoru, y después de una sola clase habían salido siendo amigas, Misao le había presentado a Tae que llego días después de haber empezado las clases pues su padre había muerto y Tae aun no lograba soportar bien su perdida. Las tres se hicieron amigas y se pasaban las horas libres en los cafés de la universidad o paseando e los jardines mientras consolaban y cuidaban de Tae y disfrutaban de la inocencia y personalidad de Misao.

Kaoru había rápido resaltado entre los mas de 200 alumnos del salón por sus habilidades con la matemática y la física, y por eso siempre había compañeros que intentaban unirse al grupo para los trabajos y las practicas, sus amigas se burlaban de ella porque decían que era como la miel para los hombres ya que estando en una carrera en la que el 85% del alumnado eran hombres, pues era lógico que siempre fueran chicos quienes les hablaran.

Esa noche en particular Misao ni Tae habían llegado a tiempo a la clase Y Kaoru se había aburrido al máximo en la clase de cálculo elemental, es que tenía que repetir lo mismo una y otra vez? Qué podía tener de difícil una derivada? Salió del aula intentando quitarse el tedio, ya se las pagarían Misao y Tae por dejarla sola, se hizo espacio entre la multitud, era una noche calurosa y solo podía pensar en tomar algo para refrescarse. De pronto escuchó los gritos de alguien desde el parqueo cercano…

-Hey!, Hey!... Tú… Niña!-Ella volteó muy contrariada, no podía ser a ella no? Mirando a los lados se dio cuenta de que todos se habían ido en dirección contraria, ella era la única ahí, era eso posible?, Nunca nadie le hablaba directamente a ella, siempre usaban a Tae o a Misao, pero la voz sequía insistiendo…-Hey!, por favor…espera.

Lentamente se volvió para encontrar al dueño de la insistente voz, jamás pensó que ese momento llegaría a ser tan importante , el joven pelirrojo, su compañero de clases del que tantas veces había escuchado hablar a Tae y a Misao, sentado sobre una moto deportiva le llamaba moviendo su celular, parecía que recién iba llegando y alguno de sus amigos lo habían alcanzado en el estacionamiento. Aún ahora no entendía porque había reaccionado así pero su cuerpo autómata se había dirigido a él mientras intrigada miraba su altanera sonrisa, sus ojos de un extraño color, su sonrisa alzada y una mirada confiada que parecía traspasarla

-Hola!-dijo cuando Kaoru llegó junto a él – Tu nombre es Kaoru no?- ella solo asintió y miró de reojo a los demás que sin disimular se alejaban de ellos, mas específicamente de ella, internamente sonrió irónica pensando vaya encantador efecto el que causaba…- Kaoru, soy Kenshin Himura,- Se presentó con cierta galantería que solo ocasionó que Kaoru levantara una ceja escéptica, qué quería este tipo?

-Te conozco, eres Battousai Himura, que quieres? solo hizo un amago de sonrisa al escuchar su sobrenombre, no le gustaba que lo llamaran así, sin embargo a Kaoru le recordó que él no tenía buena reputación, era un mujeriego y un rebelde sin causa, a pesar de ser un gran deportista, sus despilfarros y excesos eran los que le habían dado tanta fama, recordó claramente las palabras de sus amigas era mejor terminar rápido con esto, sin embargo al oírlo hablar ella no sentía temor incluso comenzaba a reprocharse el haber sido tan ruda. Él levantó la mirada y pudo ver la seguridad en ellos nuevamente…

-Quería preguntarte por la clase de cálculo, es que no pude llegar y mis amigos acaban de decirme que hay un práctico para entregar mañana- mientras hablaba la cara de desconfianza de Kaoru era mas notoria, él se dio cuenta, con ella era mejor dejarse de rodeos- bueno, en resumen quería que hicieras ese práctico conmigo

Eso era una orden? Kaoru rió internamente este tonto realmente la había hecho reir, hablaba como si pudiera estar a su nivel, pero al menos era mas original que los demás que le suplicaban o intentaban comprarla con bromas estúpidas e invitaciones vacías, le miró aún en silencio, la mirada de Kenshin ahora había perdido algo de su prepotencia pero seguía siendo firme, veremos hasta donde llegas se dijo así misma

-No es un trabajo de grupo-

- Lo sé, pero podríamos hacerlo juntos y presentar trabajos separados- Ella bufó ante su respuesta- Que pasa?- dijp Kenshin algo nervioso.

-No sería mas fácil pedir que te dejara copiar y ahorrarte todo este teatro?

- No, no es eso lo que quiero- miró hacia atrás, a su conocida pandilla, todos unos holgazanes- quiero que me enseñes, por favor- diciendo lo último casi en un murmullo.

Contrariada busco su mirada, era eso vergüenza? Donde había quedado el altanero? Donde estaba su prepotencia? Y en ese momento no supo porque pero acepto moviendo suavemente la cabeza en afirmación mientras una enloquecedora sonrisa se formaba en los labios del llamado Battousai, este definitivamente no era un chico común, soltó una ligera carcajada ante su sonrisa y le dictó su número de teléfono, si realmente quería algo de ella era mejor que estuviera listo para buscarla.

**Fin Flash Back-**

Sonrió pesadamente y se apoyó de nuevo sobre el cedro había vuelto al mismo triste árbol en el centro del parque, a medida que abría los ojos y volvía al presente no podía encontrar en ella nada de aquella mujer altanera y fuerte que hacía frente a todo y pisoteaba a quien se negara a quitarse del camino para darle su lugar, le habían enseñado a aguantar el llanto aún en las situaciones más extremas, a burlarse de la emotividad, a nunca recurrir a nadie, siempre había estado sola por ello, alejaba a las personas aun cuando ellas intentaban permanecer a su lado, tenía control sobre todo, Bufó ante este pensamiento… tenía control sobre todo excepto por él. Nunca había seguido sus reglas, siempre hacía las cosas a su manera, cumplía con lo que ella requería sin seguir sus métodos, lo había visto crecer y superarse cada vez más, lo admiraba, él era libre, él era decido y conflictivo a la vez, él era divertido, Alegre, protector y exasperante, no quería admitirlo, no podís por orgullo pero su corazón gritaba de dolor, no podía negarlo ni un minuto más, no le permitiría silenciarlo más, se había enamorado, y de qué manera! Se había enamorado del que fuese su discípulo, su amigo, el rebelde, el que todo lo hacía para sí, el egoísta, el mujeriego, el que no tenía futuro, el que había roto todas sus reglas y saltado sin problemas todas sus barreras, el que le había enseñado que no tenía que seguir un manual o una receta para todo, el que le había enseñó a romper los esquemas y la había liberado de sí misma, se había enamorado de Kenshin Himura, su única excepción…

Sonrió tristemente, qué feliz se había sentido a su lado, él le transmitía energía y seguridad al mismo tiempo que la opacaba y perturbaba, era a su lado solo una tonta enamorada, pero ahora había algo que la separaría de él para siempre, algo que aún no podía entender pero sabía tenía que aceptar, porque ese hombre libre e ilimitado, se iba a casar…

**Continuará...**

Vaya y ya tengo otra historia! esto es compulsivo! jejejeje Bueno acá esta el primer capítulo, espero que les guste y que me dejen su comentario sea el que sea, quiero agradecer a las personas a las que les gustó mi primera historia y me apoyaron no saben lo mucho que me emocioné al ver q tenía algunos reviews! gracias!

**"Solo con oír tu voz, me pongo a sonreír"**


	2. Mi mejor amiga

**Capítulo II**

**Mi Mejor Amiga**

Kenshin movía los dedos sobre el volante, tamborileando impaciente y mirando a todos lados, la música en la radio estaba demasiado fuerte, las luces de los autos que pasaban al lado de él en la calle le parecían demasiado altas, estaba impaciente y nervioso, esa noche era especial, lo sabía, 21 de Septiembre, el inicio de la primavera, el día de la juventud, de los estudiantes y de los enamorados, y él había tomado una decisión, le pediría matrimonio a su novia de casi 2 años Tomoe, estaba siguiendo el consejo de su padre…

-"Solo una vez en la vida encontraras una mujer únicamente hecha para ti, cuando la encuentres no pierdas el tiempo y cásate con ella"- Esas habían sido las claras palabras de Hiko Seijuro en alguna de las pocas pláticas fructuosas que habían tenido y que él recordaba, él mismo Hiko había conocido a la madre de Kenshin en la universidad y en menos de 6 meses la había desposado, a pesar de lo enamorados que estaban el matrimonio solo duró hasta los 8 años de Kenshin y de allí en adelante él se había criado de casa en casa los fines de semana y vacaciones.

Bueno a decir verdad, eso no era gran incentivo, parecía que su padre no sabía de lo que hablaba pero el mujeriego Hiko Seijuro, a pesar de haberse casado y a la vez tener múltiples novias decía que jamás amaría a nadie como había amado a su madre y que nunca más había encontrado nadie como ella, ahora con su madre fallecida él solía escuchar a su padre decir que había cometido el peor error de su vida al dejarla ir y no reconocer en ella el amor

Y esto lo había llevado a pedirle a matrimonio a su novia, la joven Tomoe Yukishiro, estudiante de Bioquímica y voleibolista, uno de sus mayores pecados, había esperado a que llegara el atardecer y contemplándolo a su lado le había pedido que fuera su esposa, y ella había aceptado como era de esperarse, ella era muy predecible, un puerto seguro, así que ahora estaba fuera de la casa de su ahora prometida esperando a que terminara de alistarse para llevarla a la fiesta de primavera de su facultad y presentarla a sus amigos como su prometida.

Su prometida…. No podía creerlo, siempre creyó que sería el último en casarse y resulta que era el primero, llevaba un buen tiempo con Tomoe, más de lo que se quería admitir pues había comenzado a salir con ella aún cuando estaba comprometida y llevaba más de 4 años de novia con un compañero suyo, Kyosato. Sin Embargo a pesar de lo que todos dijeran su necesidad de ella se había transformado con el tiempo en una costumbre, era una mujer hermosa y envidiada por todos por ello, los hombres solían felicitarlo por tener a su lado una mujer así y a pesar de que no encontraba en sí, la pasión y la intensidad de la que todos hablaban cuando se trataba de amor, él estaba convencido de que solo ella podía hacerlo feliz, solo ella podía aguantar sus múltiples infidelidades, y a pesar de sus celos y sus peleas su relación estaba consolidándose cada vez mas, no sabía si la amaba pero no iba a arriesgarse a como su padre perder una gran mujer por no darse cuenta de lo que sentía.

En su auto esperando a su prometida por más de media hora, la ansiedad y la preocupación lo embargaban, él no era supersticioso pero tenía un mal presentimiento, algo no estaba bien, llevaba un rato intentando calmarse pero no lo conseguía, que tanto podía estar haciendo?, estaba alterado y nervioso, aunque todo había salido bien en su declaración ahora tenía prácticamente segura a Tomoe, estaba incómodo, algo no estaba bien. Miró el reloj nuevamente, 10 minutos más y nada, tocó la bocina y vio a Tomoe asomarse a la ventana mientras le pedía le esperara 5 minutos más, resopló con fuerza y se desparramó en el sillón, intentando aplacar su ansiedad cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse, de alguna manera estaba repentinamente apurado.

La música en la radio cambió en ese momento y sonó una balada en inglés interpretada con con la voz suave de una mujer, él no era nada bueno en el idioma pero la letra de esa canción la conocía muy bien, cerró los ojos y con una ligera sonrisa se sumió en sus recuerdos…

**Flashback-**

Una mesa larga de ocho sillas en medio de un comedor, repleta de libros, papeles, calculadoras, planos, el reloj marcaba las 3:25 de la madrugada, los estudiantes repartidos por todas partes, dormidos entre las sillas, en camas improvisadas, se notaba que los exámenes estaban cerca, todo el grupo solía juntarse casi a diario durante esta época haciendo prácticas, durmiendo por turnos y comiendo cuando podían, eran una extraña familia, entre gritos, peleas, bromas y juegos conseguían pasar una a una las materias cada semestre.

Al grupo original, Kaoru, Kenshin y Misao, se habían sumado Aoshi, Tsukioka, Soujiro, Hanya, y muy contadas veces compartía con ellos Tae, quien por haberse casado muy joven no podía darse el lujo de desvelar por cuidar del pequeño shinji, todos se llevaban muy bien y gastaban demasiado tiempo juntos.

Esa noche, todos se habían dormido a excepción de él, era insomne por naturaleza y tenía el sueño demasiado ligero, y Kaoru que jamás podía dormir si estaba al medio de un ejercicio sin resolver, y este era el caso, llevaba peleando con el mismo ejercicio más de media hora, concentradísima en su silla, solo se oían de ella el sonido de sus dedos en la calculadora, el borrador y el lápiz sobre la garabateada hoja, su acompasada respiración y el sonido de los auriculares a todo volumen con algún tipo de rock pesado, ella decía que se concentraba mejor con esa espantosa música, y él que llevaba aún más tiempo perdido en su ejercicio y se había dado por vencido llevaba 15 min observándola sin que ella lo notara.

Finalmente ella soltó un suspiro, soltó el lápiz, y se dejó caer sobre la mesa escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos, parecía agotada, y movía la cabeza de un lado al otro sin levantarla, él rió internamente, ella realmente era graciosa cuando se ponía así, Misao era enérgica y perseverante, siempre tenía un comentario gracioso para cada situación y era realmente sincera y transparente, pero Kaoru, con sus caprichos y manías, la forma en la que todo se lo tomaba en serio, los momentos en los que se concentraba y como negaba el darse por vencida, era realmente fascinante, divertida y complicada, era simplemente su mejor amiga.

Sonriendo se acercó a ella diciéndole que lo mejor era descansar que podían dejar eso para después, ella se negó una y otra vez, hasta que él logró que se levantara y caminara con él hasta el patio. La noche estrellada y con una gran luna llena, estaba fresco, la suave brisa pareció tranquilizarla, estaba a punto de reventar de rabia en contra de aquel que inventó ese problema, en contra de todo aquel que pudiera resolverlo, y la lista aumentaba hasta llegar a los antiguos creadores del algebra. Pasada la tormenta ella encendió el reproductor de su celular y una música suave comenzó a sonar la misma suave música mientras ella soltaba un suspiro y concentraba su mirada en la resplandeciente luna, a él le pareció que ella estaba melancólica, no era normal en ella, y eso no le gustó. Necesitaba saber que le pasaba.

-Tranquila cuando volvamos adentro te dejo copiar de mí- su broma funcionó la melancolía desapareció dando espacio a una rabia superficial que se demostró en un fino golpe sobre su cabeza, él rió, y sutilmente la tomó de la muñeca antes de que las represalias fueran mas fuertes- es verdad, nadie tiene que enterarse-

-Eres un gran tonto-

-Sí lo sé, pero aún así no vives sin mí-

La reacción de ella pareció incómoda, normalmente solo se hubiera reído, pero hoy parecía buscar alejarse de él, cuando buscó liberarse de su agarre, de cierta forma, se sintió molesto. Ella no era así con él tampoco, tampoco era que fuera muy cariñosa y coqueta, nunca aceptaba sus caricias, pero jamás le huía así como si su contacto quemara, intentó tranquilizarse y pensar en otra cosa así que manteniendo su distancia decidió pasar el hecho y hablar con naturalidad de cualquier trivialidad.

-Esa música no es tan salvaje como la que escuchas siempre…- dijo lentamente y sin mirarla- es diferente…

-Es una balada triste, como esperas que sea acelerada… es un lamento- kenshin miró de reojo a su amiga, su mirada perdida y triste no pasó desapercibida.

-Qué dice?-

Ella soltó un suave suspiro y tomó aire, como si le costara hablar- Habla de una mujer que tuvo siempre en regla a su corazón y no le permitió enamorarse, de lo mucho que le costó vivir siempre así, de todo lo que quería y ahora ya no importa…-

-Ya no importa?-

-No, porque esta enamorada de un hombre que no es de ella, que ama con locura a pesar de todo lo que intenta controlarse, de un hombre al que le entrega todo sin pedir nada porque es su única excepción…

-Eso es lo que te pasa?-

El silencio reinó entre ambos, Kaoru lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados como si hubiera dicho algo que estaba prohibido, él la miraba desafiante, tenía que saber lo que pasaba, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella no confundiera con sus indirectas, las miraba serio esperando ansioso su respuesta, pero esta nunca llegó, ella solo desvió la mirada y agachó la cabeza. "El que calla otorga" pensó Kenshin de pronto realmente enfadado, dejó escapar un bufido, No imaginaba el tipo de persona que pudiera poner así a la fuerte y decidida Kaoru, que clase de imbécil podía elegir a otra si la tuviera a ella?

-No puedo creer te des por vencida tan rápido, jamás lo imaginé de ti- Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron como platos antes sus palabras y brillaron ante las lágrimas contenidas, él no la miraba pero podía sentir los cambios en su respiración- No eres la que nunca se rinde? Porque ni siquiera has intentado pelear?- Kaoru cerró los ojos mientras reunía el valor para enfrentarlo.

-Él la ama, jamás va a dejarla, yo no puedo interferir en algo así… no quiero-

-Y por eso te das por vencida?

-No entiendes…-

-Explícame- Ella se calló y miró a la luna rehuyendo al interrogatorio de él, pero él no estaba ni complacido ni convencido, no la iba dejar así no más, no es que la alentara a buscar a ese tipo que de hecho ya le caía mal, pero debía de saber que tanto había entrado en él corazón de Kaoru, tenía que saber a lo que estaba dispuesta ella por él, viendo que no estaba dispuesta a contestarle volvió a preguntar- es casado?

-Noooo!-

-Entonces?-

-El ama a su novia no lo entiendes! La ama… y la seguirá amando sin importar lo que yo haga, además no voy a intentarlo siquiera, porque si yo fuera ella, no me lo perdonaría, porque no puedo dejarlo ser feliz en sus brazos si es lo que él quiere?-

-Eres la única mujer que conozco que piensa en el bienestar de la mujer que interfiere con su felicidad, eres demasiado buena… o muy tonta- Dijo él calmándose un poco, realmente era mujer noble y sincera, ese desgraciado no había reconocido la joya que estaba perdiendo-Eso te lo dijo él?-

-Cómo?-

-Él te dijo que prefería seguir con su novia?- sin darse cuenta Kenshin estaba cerca de gritar de la irritación- Hablaste con él y él te rechazó?

-No- Kenshin la miró confuso- él no lo sabe… Yo jamás me atreví a decírselo, por eso tampoco tengo ningún derecho a reclamarle algo. Puesto que estoy enamorada de él de mucho antes que estuviera con ella, es culpa mía, yo nunca lo enfrenté y ahora él,…él la tiene a ella, y parece feliz, yo no tengo derecho a entrometerme, lo importante es que sea feliz y nada más…

Esa fue la gota que rebasó la paciencia que Kenshin que no era mucha, ella sufría, eso ya lo molestaba demasiado, ella no merecía sufrir pero ahora se daba cuenta que solo sufría por su propia cobardía, Kaoru no era así y no la reconocía así, podía ver su bondad y su sinceridad en sus palabras pero en ese momento sin saber porque estaba demasiado irritado, no podía creerlo.

-Entonces eres solo una cobarde…

**Fin Flashback-**

Escuchó la puerta de la casa y vió a Tomoe salir de ella y dirigirse a él con una ligera sonrisa y portando su anillo, no sabía cuanto tiempo se había perdido ni en que momento había terminado la canción, se había hundido tanto en su recuerdos que no había notado el tiempo ni nada a su alrededor, le devolvió una media sonrisa a su prometida y encendió él vehículo mientras recordaba él rostro de Kaoru al final de su charla, la había lastimado y a sabiendas, desde ese día ella había estado muy distante con él y no tenía oportunidad de disculparse, había sido un bruto y lo sabía, tenía que pedirle perdón y estaba decidido, esa noche Kaoru tendría que escucharlo aunque no quisiera.

Era más que seguro que estaría en la fiesta de primavera, y él ya tenía todo planeado, decidido miró a Tomoe que lo estudiaba silenciosa, seguro había notado sus cambios, era muy perceptiva a pesar de que jamás le reclamaba algo hasta que no estuviera segura, eso sería un problema pero no importaba, en su mente lo único importante era encontrar a Kaoru…


End file.
